


A Precarious Situation

by demonladys



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Out of Character, Student Council, delinquents vs. student council AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: The student council president is forced to take actions that she'd rather not take.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Precarious Situation

**Author's Note:**

> a delinquents vs. student council AU type of thingy. uh it's kind of just one scene but maybe if i'm interested it'd be fun to do more? no promises.
> 
> i sort of wrote this on impulse because my friends and i were joking about ena shinonome from project sekai being evil tsugumi and then i wanted to write "evil tsugumi" for actual tsugumi and this is what it turned into. i have no idea what i'm doing tbh. Sorry In Advance.
> 
> for context this takes place in an AU where the whole bandori cast is in one school.

In the back of the student council room there’s a windowless wooden door that nobody dares open. Behind it is a cramped, dim-lit office lined with the scent of ash from long burnt-out cigarettes and paint that’s been peeling off for longer than the current student body has been alive. It belongs to the student council president and her alone, and the rest of her subjects dare not ponder what she might be doing in there.

It’s not quite dawn when president Tsugumi Hazawa locks herself inside the decrepit office. Nobody should be here at this hour but this current situation, and her plan to deal with it, requires covert communication and work from the shadows. She flips through the binder that she always keeps as close as she can and finds a particular page regarding student council budget allocation. Here we are -- the portion set aside for ‘miscellaneous activities’ that always seems to mysteriously fund something incredibly useless like a party exclusively for the student council president’s closest friends. This year it’ll serve a much greater purpose under Tsugumi’s direction.

There’s a knock at her door. “President?” Sayo’s voice reaches through the barrier between them and sets Tsugumi’s stirring heart at ease. This operation is sure to take a toll on her but at least she’s not in it alone. Her loyal dog, girlfriend, and vice president Sayo Hikawa would share the burden with her no matter what. Even if it meant being complicit in something terrible. Sayo is free to decide for herself, but there’s almost no way she’d refuse to stand by Tsugumi’s side.

“One minute!” Tsugumi replies, her voice perhaps a bit more eager than it should sound while she makes sure the papers inside the binder are neat and tidy, the miscellaneous budget page now removed and folded into the pocket of her jacket. When she exits, she finds that Sayo has brought a guest with her -- Moca Aoba, Hanajo Academy’s notorious slacker and Tsugumi’s other girlfriend, who is also Sayo’s other girlfriend. She’s got bread crumbs around her lips and is dressed in a hoodie and cargo shorts with no proper button-up, blazer, or tie. A blatant violation of dress-code. Of course she’s here like that on purpose.

“Morning Tsugu~.”

Sayo leers at her and doesn’t say a word but Tsugumi can see from the twitch of her lips the attempt to form the words “Watch your tongue, Aoba.”

Tsugumi’s smile slips away as she recalls the reason they’re here: there’s a problem, and she needs to fix it. 

The problem? Over the past two months, a group of formerly independent delinquents have banded together into a gang helmed by Tsugumi and Moca’s own mutual friend, Ran Mitake. Since their formation, they’ve been terrorizing the school and its students with acts of vandalism and graffiti, public disruption, and violence. And as president, it’s Tsugumi’s job to intervene. Normally it would be easy enough to apprehend each member and hand them an appropriate punishment, but now that they’re collaborating it’s not as simple as sending a few disciplinarians. So in the last week, the president has devised a plan to put an end to this.

The student council room feels so much more spacious after emerging from that tight office. As per Tsugumi’s request, all of the lights are off save for the spotlights of two flashlights carried by her girlfriends. She makes her way to the president’s desk and takes a seat, laying out several pages of notes as well as the budget sheet from before.

“Ohoho, Tsugu’s not even gonna scold Moca for improper attire~? What has come over our ever-vigilant president~?”

Not in the mood to humor Moca’s antics, Tsugumi looks at both of them with her hands folded together in front of her chin. “Moca, do you know why you’re here?”

“Because you love me and wanted to see your wonderfully charming girlfriend at 5:30 in the morning~?”

Tsugumi sighs, having expected as much of an answer but not making it any less disappointing. “And you, Sayo?”

“More or less. You’ll need to explain the specifics, but I figured you were drafting a strategy to deal with the ongoing situation with Mitake’s gang.”

Tsugumi nods, allowing a small smile to escape her lips in appreciation. “All of our attempts to settle things down only stirred them further. I… I don’t want to hurt Ran, but as president of this school I don’t have a choice. We have to retaliate.”

“Oh~?” Moca’s eyes flit around the room. It’s obvious she’s concerned too, knowing how close she and Ran used to be. But it was more than closeness, Tsugumi could tell. Something else boiling inside of her. “And how are we gonna do that?”

“That’s where you come in.”

Envy.

“Eh? What, you want me to just… talk to her?”

“No. I want you to run her gang to the ground.”

The room grows silent. Even Sayo is stunned at the idea. She may not show it, but Sayo cares for Moca just as much as she does for Tsugumi. “President… I mean no disrespect of course, but how could Aoba possibly manage that? You and I both know she’s not exactly a fighter.”

“Aww Sayochi~ Just because I’m a pushover when we make out doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own in a fist fight~.”

A streak of red appears on Sayo’s face and she resists another urge to quip back. Meanwhile, Tsugumi slides a sheet of loose-leaf paper across the desk. It contains a list of carefully picked names of students who are just one push away in the wrong direction away from joining this sort of gang. “Not alone. You’re going to start a gang of your own. You’re going to do what they do and do it better than them.”

“President!” Sayo slams her palms against the desk and shouts, though she tries to lower the volume when she remembers the time. “How can you propose this?! Will this not just double the size of our problem?!”

Tsugumi closes her eyes and sighs, arms resting against the oak surface in front of her. “Sayo.”

Like a well-trained dog, Sayo calms to the sound of her name and takes a seat. “Tsugumi… I apologize.”

“Do you want to hear the alternative? We bring ourselves down to their level and take the whole student council with us. We drag the innocent students who joined with the hopes of improving our school into an all-out war with no survivors. What kind of example would we be setting? No, I won’t let that happen.”

“...” It’s obvious Sayo wants to say something, but words don’t escape her.

Moca’s jaw falls slack as she scans over the list of names. “...Me? Why me?”

“Because you’re the only one I can trust to do this. And… because you want to one-up her, don’t you?”

“...” Moca’s left in the same state as Sayo, speechless but trying so hard to speak. They know she’s right. She planned it this way for a reason. She hates to take advantage of the two people she loves most like this, but in her eyes, this is the only solution.

She closes her eyes and challenges them both to answer her in some way or another. Silence. More silence. Words can’t be left unspoken like this but it’s on them to speak their mind.

Moca is the first to break it. Tsugumi opens one eye and sees her scanning the list of names with cautious intent. “Who are half these kids, anyway?”

“Nanami is a loner, she doesn’t fit in so she’s usually eating alone; give her a group to be a part of and who knows what she’ll be capable of. Aya is a failed pop star who loves attention; you can get her those fifteen minutes of fame. You already know Ako of course, and Hina is…”

“My sister.” Sayo interrupts. “She does whatever she wants and won’t listen if anyone tells her to stop. If you go along with her antics, she’ll cause chaos without even needing to be told to.”

Moca’s lips quiver. Tsugumi responds by lifting up the budget sheet and rubbing it in her face. “You’ll have the student council behind you, though you’ll need to keep that a secret. It wouldn’t be a great look for a delinquent, anyway.”

“Haha…” Moca’s arms fall to her sides and she’s left with nothing but dismay. “What happened to the sweet Tsugurific girl I used to know~?” She tries her best to maintain her insincere drawl, but it’s jagged compared to how it usually is.

“Will you accept?” Tsugumi asks, peering intently into Moca’s eyes.

Moca answers with a weak nod. Sayo glances her way and places one hand on her shoulder. It settles her shaking slightly, but not enough for her to show any resolve.

Tsugumi extends both of her hands, one to each girl. Sayo accepts without hesitation, and glides the other hand down from Moca’s shoulders to her empty left hand. Moca takes both Sayo’s and Tsugumi’s hands and her grip is tighter than expected.

Tsugumi sighs, both with seeping relief and brewing anxiety. “I’m really sorry to ask this of you, but I can’t do this alone. I promise, though… if one of us goes down, we’re all going down together.”

“Of course,” Sayo says with a resolute smile. “I would not want it any other way.”

Moca tries to smile. She tries so hard, to make a genuine-seeming smile and say something certain like “If I’m with you two, I’m sure everything will be fine~!” But what she says instead sends a chill down through all three of their hands: “You’re putting an awful lot of faith in Moca…”

Before Tsugumi can open her mouth, Sayo squeezes both of their hands tight and looks Moca in the eyes as best she can. “Because you’re more than capable of it.”

Moca lifts her head. Both Tsugumi and Sayo can see how much it hurts, but there’s no doubt they were all beyond saving at this point. Moving forward, they’ll have only each other to rely on with these wretched secrets.


End file.
